A Morning Full Of Surprises
by DarkAngelDan98
Summary: Levy wakes up on Valentine's Day to find out that her boyfriend is a man of many talents. Gejevy Week 2015 Day 1: Cooking. ONE-SHOT


**Hello everyone I can't tell you how excited I am to be able to contribute to Gajevy Week 2015! GaLe/Gajevy is and has always been my number one Fairy Tail OTP so I feel really great writing these one-shots. Its fate that the week of the best and most romantic couple in Fairy Tail starts on Valentine's Day whoever planned this is a genius. I can't make any promises that I'll have one for every prompt but I'll do my best I can assure you of that at least.**

It was a rather peaceful morning in the town of Magnolia and in a decent sized house near the edge of said town a certain blue-haired bookworm was starting to stir from her peaceful slumber as rays of sunshine began to seep through the curtains and make contact with her skin.

Levy yawned and turned a little but opened her eyes when she noticed the lack of warmth in the bed that she shared with her boyfriend. Despite his tough exterior Gajeel was just about a big a softie as a person could be or at least he was to the people he really cared about.

One of the rare sides of himself he almost never showed to anyone was his liking of cuddling someone while he slept. Before Levy had moved in with him only a week ago he and Lily would snuggle together all the time and despite the fact that Lily had started sleeping in his own room Levy and Gajeel would still have them sleep curled up with them from time to time.

Even though the Exceed was every bit as tough as his partner he was much more open with his soft side besides sleeping in the same bed as your Exceed appeared to be another Dragon Slayer trait.

"Gajeel?" Levy murmured sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes looking around the room she shared with the man but he was nowhere to be found. But before she even had the chance to worry Levy found that an amazing smell had invaded her nose.

_That smells incredible! _Levy thought snapping out of her sleepy daze and hopping out of her and Gajeel's king-sized bed and started to follow the delicious scent.

Even though it hadn't even been a fortnight since Levy moved into Gajeel and Lily's house she already knew its ins and outs like the back of her hand, it almost felt like she had lived there her whole life. She knew it so well to the point where she was able to navigate through it literally with her eyes closed without any fear of injury.

Levy eventually found that the scent had led her right outside of the kitchen, she peeked her head through the open doorway and her eyes always popped right out of their sockets at the sight she saw.

Gajeel Redfox, Iron Dragon Slayer, son of the great Metalicana, one of the strongest wizards in the entire Fairy Tail guild…was cooking!

Gajeel was shirtless and was still wearing the boxers he had gone to bed in but what really shocked levy the most was that he was also wearing a rather light coloured cooking apron.

Even though he seemed rather focused on what he was currently doing, Levy just couldn't resist the urge to confirm that what she was seeing was indeed real and not some kind of hallucination.

"G-Gajeel?" She said rather meekly but Gajeel's dragon hearing easily picked up on it.

"Mornin' Shrimp ya sleep okay?" Gajeel asked turning his head to grin at her.

"Y-Yeah, umm what exactly are you doing?" Levy asked pointing at the pan still in the man's hand.

"What's it look like? I'm makin' ya breakfast, geez I thought you were smart enough to recognize when someone's cookin' gihihi." Gajeel said slyly turning back to continue on his task.

Levy just puffed her cheeks and he seemed to have noticed despite not looking at her as he snickered which only caused her to pout in an even more adorable way.

"I know what cooking is dummy what I'm asking is why exactly are you cooking." Levy said walking a little closer with her arms crossed. As she got closer she could see his ears tint slightly red.

"Well I was hopin' that I'd be done by the time you got up, make it seem like a big surprise yeah? But looks like that didn't exactly work out. Anyway just take a seat and breakfast'll be ready in a sec." Gajeel said scratching the back of his head.

_Surprise? What's he talking about? _Levy thought to herself as she sat down as the table in the kitchen still unable to think about what the occasion could be.

"Oh! Looks like they're all done!" Gajeel exclaimed gleefully using his spatula to move the pans contents onto a plate, then taking a bottle of honey and pouring it onto it.

He then turned around with a broad, toothy grin and presented his little script mage with a plate of immaculate looking pancakes.

Levy found herself staring wide-eyed at the dish in front of her and for a second she could've sworn that she felt herself drooling slightly. Her hunger seemed to have gotten the best of her as her stomach suddenly let out a rather loud sound.

"Gihihihi! Damn Shrimp never pegged ya as the type with the appetite of a beast!" Gajeel said laughing causing Levy's cheeks to redden in embarrassment.

She turned her head to rebuke his statement but stopped when she got a good look at his face, she hadn't noticed that he was wearing a headband but this one was different as it had a big "I love Levy" sown into the front.

When he noticed what she was staring at he felt himself suddenly blush.

"Guess this thing looks pretty silly on me huh?" Gajeel said bashfully.

"No! It looks great and I'm really happy you're wearing it but I'm just not sure why you're doing all this stuff today." Levy stated.

"Uh whatcha talkin' about Shrimp? It's Valentine's Day you're meant to do a bunch of romantic mushy stuff for yer woman right?" Gajeel asked.

Levy just pulled a classic "dear at the headlights" face. How did she forget it was Valentine 's Day?!

"Ya forget it was Valentine's Day didn't ya?" Gajeel asked grinning slyly.

"Yes." Levy admitted hanging her head in shame and defeat.

"Oh well no biggie now hurry and eat up before yer food gets cold!" Gajeel ordered and she quickly complied.

As soon as the pancake piece made contact with her taste buds she could feel stars in her eyes. The subtle sweetness and soft fluffy texture was out of this world! She felt like she was floating on a cloud.

"So…..uh is it good?" Gajeel asked apprehensively from a seat opposite the table. The last thing he wanted was to give his precious little bookworm the shits on Valentine's Day cuz God knows that the Salamander and his damn cat would never let him live it down.

"It's amazing! This is probably the best breakfast I've ever had!" Levy beamed smiling that dazzling smile of hers that always managed to make the big bad Black Steel Gajeel weak in the knees.

"W-Well I'm glad you liked it. Honestly I was afraid it was gonna make ya sick since I only had Lily's opinion to go on but I guess the cat was right." Gajeel said.

"He sure was but he is _your _cat after all." Levy said causing Gajeel to smirk.

"Damn straight gihihi!" Gajeel chuckled.

"I told you that she'd love your cooking." Levy and Gajeel turned to see the small black Exceed lazily fly over to sit down right in front of his partner.

"Yeah well for all I know you were just pretending you liked my cookin' to make me look like an idiot in front of the Shrimp." Gajeel said with a frown.

"You wound me Gajeel. Did you really think that I would willingly allow you to look foolish? You do that well enough on your own gihi." Lily said flying over to Levy's lap to avoid his friend's attempt to grab him.

"Smart ass cat." Gajeel grumbled scowling at his feline companion.

"Nice apron you should wear it more often." Lily rebutted with a smirk while Gajeel growled in response before removing the article of clothing and hanging it on the back of his chair. Their actions caused Levy to giggle as she ate, she always loved watching the way these two interacted with one another.

The bond they had went beyond that of best friends, they were truly each other's family, one that Levy found herself apart of.

"So how come you forgot it was Valentine's day Shrimp?" Gajeel asked after the girl had finished her food.

"Yes I have to admit I'm curious as well it's not like you to forget dates of holidays." Lily said staring up from his comfortable position in the woman's lap.

"I'm not really sure. I guess I never really cared all that much about it, I mean Jet and Droy would get me stuff for Valentine's each year but since I never had anyone that I wanted as my Valentine so I never really paid it much mind." Levy said.

"Well, to be honest yer actually my first Valentine ever Shrimp." Gajeel admitted.

"Really?" Levy asked in somewhat disbelief, sure his multiple piercing didn't give him the prettiest face but he was a fine specimen of man and there were probably dozens of girls out there who wanted him.

"Well yeah sure, up till now it just seemed like a pointless waste of time to me, but I think that's just because I never had someone that I wanted to show my feelings too before." Gajeel said blushing slightly.

"Gajeel…..thank you." Levy said walking over to kiss the man on the cheek.

"Still I'd never had guessed that you were such a good cook." Levy said.

"Well he has always been a man of many talents." Lily said standing on the table.

"You bet yer ass I am! But You two are the only ones who I'd cook for so you better appreciate it." Gajeel joked.

"Don't worry we do." Levy said with a giggle.

That's right because there wasn't a day that she didn't appreciate him.

**Well this is my first Gajevy work EVER so please be nice, please review as much as possible and I'll hopefully see you all soon.**


End file.
